


Deffo not fugitive avengers

by Emopanteen18



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emopanteen18/pseuds/Emopanteen18
Summary: You join a chat with the avengers after civil war





	Deffo not fugitive avengers

Jay adds grapes

Thor,Tony ,cap , Bucky and Y/N joins

Jay : hi grapes hope you all like your new phones made by meh

Thor: HOW DO YOU USE THIS MAGIC METAL

 

Tony: caps lock point brake 

 

Y/N: *sigh* I work and live with toddlers

 

Cap:  wait what? I'm a lock? Is it painted like my shield? I'm confused.......

Bucky: hfdhhxdkmdjdsnjs

Y/N: you gud dude 

Jay: Stop smacking your phone!

Tony:ahh  old people...

Bucky: can it tin can

Y/N&jay: he speaks !

Bucky : also grapes dafq

Cap: Language!

Natasha joins

Natasha: I hate this team

Natasha leaves

Peitro joins  
Wanda joins  
Bruce joins

Peitro : ok I have just read this chat and WTF IS RONG WHITH ALL OF YOU

 

Wanda :same this is supposed to be  
a Sirius team not a team that plays  
Around

Bruce: I give up

Everyone leaves


End file.
